


Each Other, Always

by LigeiaResurrected



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, No Incest, Sibling bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/LigeiaResurrected
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of the Maximoff twins breaking free from HYDRA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Other, Always

Red lives in Wanda's hands then it shoots out, blasting a hole in the wall. Bricks fly and fall where they may; their fine dust clouds the air. A blaring siren screams, alerts the people of HYDRA that the Maximoff twins has escaped their grasps. A red light paints the walls and floors.

The light from outside stings Wanda's and Pietro's eyes. They had grown used to the lighting of the awful place but now they're adjusting to the natural sunlight. The wind blows, making their hair and clothes dance. The brick dust gently rains on them, and they shield their eyes.

After a moment, Wanda looks straight ahead, seeing the world they've been hidden from a long time. She smiles.

Pietro grins at hers, never again will she be in their hands. Wanda isn't a test subject. She's his sister, the other half of his soul. Now, free from the chains of HYDRA, they can live their lives.

They are going to come after the twins, of course; nevertheless, Pietro will protect his sister, no matter what. They are Maximoffs, after all. They have each other. Always.

Wanda reaches and grabs his hand. "Together," she says.

He grips firmly, smile growing. "Together."

As shadows of men creep behind them, Pietro scoops her in his arms then sprints away, nothing but a blue and silver blur behind him. Fresh air fills their lungs and freedom in their veins. Ah, it feels _good_ to run again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly not going to happen in the movie. But that's a beauty of fanfiction, isn't it, that it can be how ever you want it to be? I like Wanda and Pietro and their bond, and I wanted to write something of them. This is also my first fanfic of them.


End file.
